


Roberto x Reader

by AiKandii



Category: Be My Princess, Otome Game - Fandom, Roberto button - Fandom, bmp - Fandom, prince Roberto - Fandom, voltage - Fandom
Genre: Roberto x Reader - Freeform, he's such a floof ball, just a little fluff fanfic, who can't love Roberto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiKandii/pseuds/AiKandii
Summary: just a little Roberto x Reader fanfic~





	1. Chapter 1

"ugh..i hate mondays.." you grumbled as you took out your sketchpad from the desk drawer.  
"hey whatya know me too!" a cheery voice exclaimed. I know that voice oh so well, my love Roberto Button Prince of Altaria. 

"what are you doing here Roberto?" I asked "isn't Alberto hunting you down yet?" I giggled.  
"knowing Al, he probably is" Roberto chuckled "but I don't think that he'd--" Roberto was cut off mid sentence. 

"he'd what?" a cold familiar voice questioned. Roberto and I both shuddered.  
"h-hey Al!" Roberto exclaimed "how ya been?" he smiled as he scratched the back of his head. 

"I was doing quite fine until I went to your office and saw that you were not there." Alberto responded in a flat tone.  
"aaaw Al I just wanted to see my dear (Y/N) before I started workinnng" Roberto whined.  
"well you've seen miss (Y/N)." Alberto stated "now it's time to return to work your highness." Alberto said as he grabbed Roberto's collar and started dragging him away. 

"I'll be back soon my dear (Y/N)!" Roberto yelled as he flailed his arms.  
"not anytime soon your highness." Alberto said in an annoyed tone.  
I giggled as I watched Alberto drag Roberto down the hall.  
"I wonder how long it'll be until he escapes Alberto's clutches.." I chuckled "oh well, better get started on these designs."

_____________________________________

later that day around lunchtime Roberto snuck into my studio through the window.   
"hello again my dear (Y/N)!" Roberto exclaimed as he ran over to me and embraced me.   
"hello again Roberto" I smiled and returned his embrace.

He pulled back and cupped my face   
"I missed you so much.." he whispered.  
"I missed you too Roberto.." I murmured as I placed my hands over his. We stood there for what seemed like ages when someone knocked on the door, Roberto and I jumped. Then a familiar voice came from the hall. 

"miss (Y/N) are you in here?" Alberto asked. Roberto and I looked at each other, I shoved him towards the closet in the far corner of the room.   
"hurry hide in here." I whispered to him, he nodded in response.  
"yes I am!" I answered as I walked over to the door to let him in.   
"ah miss (Y/N), have you happened to have seen his highness?" he asked with a troubled expression "he seems to have escaped yet again and I have thought that he would be here of all places." he looked around the room.

"nope I haven't seen him" I lied "if I do, I will be sure to let you know right away." I smiled.   
"thank you miss (Y/N)." he smiled. I felt terrible for lying to him, but I didn't want to let Roberto get caught just yet. I wanted him by my side for a little longer. Roberto came out of the closet and ran up to me. 

"thank you my dear (Y/N)!" he said happily "I wanted to be with you a little longer.." he whispered.   
"I wanted to be with you longer too." I smiled. We stared into each others eyes and our faces drew closer and I could feel his sweet soft lips on mine.   
"I love you so much (Y/N)." he smiled against my lips.   
"I love you too Roberto." I said quietly we then kissed once more before Roberto made his way back to the window. 

"I'll see you later tonight my dear (Y/N)!" Roberto exclaimed. Just then Alberto came into the room.   
"I see you've made your way back here again your highness." Alberto growled.   
"bye (Y/N)!" Roberto yelled as he jumped out the window "Roberto aaawaaaaaaay!!" he laughed as he ran.   
"YOUR HIGNESS GET BACK HERE!" Alberto yelled as he ran down the hall. I found myself laughing so hard I had to grab hold of my desk to keep myself from falling to the ground.   
"this day just gets more and more interesting." I giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

whew, finally finished!" I exclaimed "jeez, this took so much longer than I thought it would..." I mumbled to myself as I looked over the new outfit I made for Roberto. I was so proud and captivated by my work that I barely heard someone call my name.  
"earth to (Y/N)!" a cheerful voice called from behind me.  
"oh! Roberto when did you get here?" I asked.  
"about five minutes ago, I've been waiting for you at the dining hall~" he said as he winked "I had a special meal prepared just for us! don't worry, I made sure Al won't be bothering us" he whispered in my ear and sent shivers down my spine. 

"w-what are we having for dinner?" I asked hoping he didn't see me blushing.  
"we're having your favorite!" Roberto exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air.  
"we are?" I asked "is there some sort of special occasion?" I couldn't help but question.  
"nooope!" Roberto said "I just wanted to make a 'special' mood for something later, and I know this will help~" Roberto winked. 

"R-Roberto!" I exclaimed while my face was now as red as a tomato.  
"yes my dear (Y/N)?" Roberto replied with a mischievous grin.  
"why you!" I grumbled and walked out of the room with Roberto on my heels. "you better have made my favorite dessert too!" I exclaimed as I started running towards the dining hall.  
"why of course my dear princess!" Roberto laughed as he chased me down "if I didn't, I knew you'd say no and leave me all lonesome." he pouted. 

I couldn't help but laugh at the face he was making, he looked like a five year old child with his cheeks puffed out.  
"you're 110% correct on that my dear prince!" I said with a smile "now come on let's go eat! I'm starving and I want my desserts!" I exclaimed as I dragged Roberto into the room.  
"okay okay, I'm coming I'm coming!" Roberto replied with a giggle "but I get to drag you along with me as pay back for it!" he grinned.  
"yeah yeah, I know I know." I giggled as we sat down "but only after dinner got it!" I stated as I looked him in the eyes.  
"yes my princess, of course~" Roberto said with a smile "of course."

___________________________________________________

I re-read the text message Roberto had sent me earlier this morning.   
"hiya my dear (Y/N)! we're going to the beach with everyone this weekend! oh! before I forget, I went out of my way to buy you a swimsuit (๑・ω-)～♥ ! check in the pink bag I left on the sofa!   
Love, your dear Robbiecakes! ♥"  
I put my phone down on the coffee table and opened the pink bag that Roberto had left for me.   
"w-what the hell!?" I yelled as I pulled a red bikini out of the bag. "there's no way I could wear this!"

just then Roberto walked into the room.   
"oh! so you opened the gift I got you, how do you like it?" Roberto smiled mischievously "I thought it would look great on you!" he exclaimed as he hugged me from behind.   
"great!? I can't wear this in front of everyone!" I yelled "do you know how much skin this would show!" Roberto flinched as I yelled at him.   
"w-well...i thought you'd wear it for your dear Robbie!" he grinned.   
"yeah well you thought wrong." I puffed out my cheeks and turned away from Roberto.

"(Y-Y/N)! please don't be mad at me!" Roberto pleaded "i-im sorry! let's go get you a new one yes?" he exclaimed cheerfully.   
"hmmm....okay!" I replied with a bright smile "but no bikini that shows this much skin got it!" I tried to say sternly. Roberto nodded.  
"of course! plus I just realized...the others would see you showing that much skin." his gaze was soft but serious "and...only I get to see that much skin, and more" he winked as he grabbed my hand. I smiled warmly at him.   
"of course my prince, of course." I said "you and only you~" I winked and squeezed his hand as we snuck down the hallways and made our way to the limo oh so careful as to not be caught by Al.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh sorry for the SUPER LATE OMG WTF WHAT HAPPENED IN THE LAST YEAR chapter ! I got a new phone and everything was erased so I had to start over from this chapter onwards :'D if you follow me on wattpad it will be updated soon! (also my toshiro one!) I am so sorry for the year long delay.  
> Orz

**Author's Note:**

> I love Roberto (≧∇≦) he's too adorable not to write a little fanfic for.  
> PS: I apologize for this fic not having a proper name lol I couldn't think of a title.   
> any who I hope you like it!


End file.
